Laughed Until We Cried
by Samantha-jane-h
Summary: Quick little story I thought of while listening to this song by Jason Aldean


Laughed until we cried this is just a one shot i thought of while listening to Laughed until we cried by Jason Aldean

The baby was crying it seemed thats all she did these last few days. Booth crawled out of bed and walked down to the nursery. "hey little one whats wrong" booth picked up the small pink bundle "mommy needs to sleep pumpkin". He sat in the glider and rocked the baby calmed right down. As he sat there cuddling the child he thought back to just a short time ago...

He rolled over to a empty spot next to him and shot out of bed the second he heard the sobs. He followed them to the source and knocked on the bathroom door. When he heard no answer he let himself in the sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart. His bones was sitting on the edge of the tub sobbing as he walked in further he saw the cause of the tears. A box of tampons sat open on the sink he had failed again. Walking over he knelt down next to Brennan "I'm so sorry bones". He lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom he appoligized again. Kissing her on the forhead "I failed you again". Looking up at him "no Booth dont do that dont blame yourself its not your fault" "yeah Bones it is" "no its not its neither of our faults I'm a fertile woman of child bering age and your a very fertile male according to our doctor" she rested her head back on Booths shoulder "maybe its just not meant to be". Booth rubbed lazy circles on her back "no bones your wrong maybe its just the wrong time we just have to keep trying". "Im sick of trying Booth we've been trying for almost a year and a half Angela has already been sucessful twice I just want a baby our baby" "I know bones me too"

A few months later...  
"Honey where are you off to in such a hurry do you want to go to lunch with Jack and I we are going to stop by the daycare to see the kids afterwards if your interested" "No thanks Ange I'm going to run home for lunch I forgot some paperwork that I'm going to need later". "Alright well call me if you need me" "I will do that thanks Ange have a nice lunch with the kids". Brennan headed to the convienent store to grab some things before heading to the house she and Booth had purchased the year before. After a trip to the bathroom Brennan went to the kitchen picked up her salad and began eating. Meanwhile at the Hoover Booth was eating the lunch Brennan had packed him that morning when his cell phone went off. "hey bones i thought you were eating lunch with Angela did you miss me that much?" "You need to come home right now" "bones whats wrong are you ok" "Just tell Hacker your taking the afternoon off and get here as fast as possible" "Bones seriously are you of are you hurt" "Booth I'm fine just get here now" the phone disconnected. Booth paniced tossed the rest of his lunch in the trash grabbed his keys and phones Hacker. Booth made it to the house in record time thanks in part to the lights and sirens. Booth came barreling through the front door and Brennan lauched into his arms giving him the most passonate kiss hes had in a very long time. When they finally broke apart Booth was floored and still unsure of what was going on. Reading his expression Brennan grabbed him by the hand and lead him into the kitchen. She left him by the counter walked to the sink came back and handed him a stick. It took Booth a while to register what was in his hands then when he did he grabbed Brennan and they exchanged another passionate kiss one. "Told you it was ment to be" She smiled and split apart from Booth and instantly started screaming and jumping up and down very unbrennan like Booth couldnt help but join in...

Present...  
He smiled at the memory as he placed the now sleeping miracle back into her crib as he looked up Brennan was watching from the doorway. "What are you smiling about the fact that daddy can be here for ten minutes and shes asleep and it takes mommy two hours?" "Na just thinking bones" "Thinking about what". He walked up and embrased the sleepy anthropologist "thinking about my favorite subject" "English" "no Bones you" she smirked and kisses he bare chest "what about me" "I was thinking about the way you reacted when we found out about our little miracle". She smiled thinking about the memory "well maybe we will have another moment like that someday" "hopefully we will Bone hopefully we will". 


End file.
